rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Lake
Rusty Lake is a prominent location in the Cube Escape series. It is a vast lake with multiple eerie buildings and strange characters frequenting it. Prominent features of Rusty Lake include a Cabin on an island, a stone bridge across the connected river, a Chapel, a Cave and a Mill along its shore. The Vanderboom House is built on a nearby hill, while a Graveyard lies on the other side, among the trees. Beneath the lake lies another, more unusual Forest, home to a number of strange beings. Due to the architectural style of The Chapel (and when it was built), one can assume that the Lake is in Europe. The Lake itself, which has strange magical properties, is also home to many aquatic creatures such as the Shrimp, the Shell, and the Fish. Many other types of fish reside in the Lake's depths. To the entire Cube Escape series, Rusty Lake, along with cubes, is the "heart of the matter" of every event which has happened so far. Cube Escape: Seasons The Lake doesn't directly appear in the game, but it is seen in a picture and vision. In the Summer, when the Shrimp is put into the oven and cooked, the oven opens to reveal a vision of the Lake, with the Woman being seen standing in it. Eventually, the player encounters a black cube. Also, the four photo pieces for Summer form a picture of the Lake. This picture is also seen in the Winter. Cube Escape: The Lake The Lake plays a central role in this game. In 1969 the Woman, probably after having won an competition in a newspaper, travels to this lake and stayed at the Cabin to fish. She fishes out a Shrimp, a Shell, a Fish, two chests carrying mysterious gems, and the partly Corrupted body of an unidentified person. Later, she learns about a mysterious ritual that involves placing the objects she has found onto the tree that sprouts from the Fish when it is cut open. Performing it causes the sky to go pitch black, and a Corrupted Soul climbs out of the Lake towards her. Using the first gem causes the Corrupted Soul to attack, but putting the second gem on the tree destroys the Corrupted Soul with an pentagon beam. Cube Escape: Arles The player, Vincent van Gogh, is trying to get out of his bedroom. Rusty Lake can be seen outside his window and his escape door, but in the style of his "Starry Night" painting. The Lake view from the window even has the iconic ferryman appearing in the intro of every Rusty Lake's game. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box After getting out of the Durian fruit, the player, Harvey, finds out that she has arrived at the Lake. Harvey uses a knife to slash a small place on the box, curiously wondering what is poking outside. It turns out to be a pigeon, and a small area of the Lake can be seen through the slash. Cube Escape: Case 23 The Lake is again seen outside the Chapel through the window above the three paintings. It is then seen from a huge opening, where Dale Vandermeer signals the ferryman. The view there is of the Lake at sunset. Once Dale reaches the Cabin, the Lake appears calm. But the longer he stays, the darker the sky and atmosphere become. He is watched and later attacked by a Corrupted Soul with antlers, but manages to escape by going into the elevator, and descending into the Lake. Cube Escape: The Mill The game occurs inside the Mill, which is situated on a piece of land between an unknown river and Rusty Lake. The view of the Lake can be seen through its windows, changing a bit after each stage of the game. The lowest floor of the Mill acts as a water pump, channeling the river water into the lake, and infusing it with the memories of the Cubes. Rusty Lake Hotel The Lake appears periodically throughout the game, though mostly during time transitional scenes and not gameplay. The opening cutscene also shows the Lake, with the guests being boated across to the eponymous Hotel. One of the guests, Mr. Deer, shows a particular interest in the Lake. In his room, he has a pulley system outside one of his windows that brings buckets of lake water up to his room. Cube Escape: Birthday A picture of the lake appears on Dale Vandermeer's birthday postcard from Harvey. It shows the Hotel at night, while the Lake is in its eponymous blood-red 'rusty' colour. It appears later, possibly for real, as Dale peers into a snowglobe and meets with Mr. Owl. Rusty Lake: Roots Rusty Lake is seen in the title screen of all stages of the game, though it rarely appears in the game itself. Characters frequently look at Rusty Lake out of the House window, and Rose Vanderboom stands in the Lake at the end of the game, holding a newborn infant. Cube Escape: The Cave Rusty Lake appears at the start of the game, as Mr. Crow rows over to The Cave. The entire second part of the game takes place beneath the surface of the lake, in theThe ForestSubmarine, though the player can use a periscope to view the surface while at minimum depth. Gallery 2016-04-07_00.01.23.jpg|The Woman standing in the Lake in Cube Escape: Seasons. Pictures_Seasons.jpeg|A picture of the Lake (right) hanging on the wall with the other photos in the Winter in Cube Escape: Seasons. Lake view.png|The Lake, as seen from the Cabin in Cube Escape: The Lake. Screenshot_2016-05-09-21-54-14.png|A hole in Harvey's Box revealing the Lake in Cube Escape: Harvey's Box. Chapel_window_wall.png|A stained glass window of Rusty Lake in the Chapel in Cube Escape: Case 23. Chapel lake view.png|The Lake, as seen from the Chapel in Cube Escape: Case 23. MillWindowView.jpeg|Rusty Lake and the Chapel, as seen from the Mill window in Cube Escape: The Mill. Crowboat.jpg|Mr. Crow rowing the guests across the Lake to the Hotel in Rusty Lake Hotel. RootsRose7.png|Rose standing in the middle of the Lake at the end of Rusty Lake: Roots. 13926035 553574381494282 1577329567592274646 o.jpg|The title screen that serves as the background to Rusty Lake: Roots, showing the area around the Lake.